A typical control for a quad-line stunt kite is the use of two elongated handles, one held in each hand and movable independently and having a line attached to each end of each control handle leading to and connected to the kite. This type of control system is an extremely good one in the hands of an experienced quad-line stunt kite person. The problems with this type of system relate mainly to being unable to let out all or pay-out the quad lines together (4 lines) before flying, wind up or pick-up the lines after the kite is landed. Since this problem has not heretofore been solved, there existed a need for a good solution to it.